Everything's Changing
by Roxy-Peyton
Summary: What happens when Danny and Dougie date girls with an abusive mother? Can they make things better for the girls, or will Roxy's past get in the way again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is another fic. Which is actually in the process of being completed, but we wont be putting it all up at once :)**

**Hoping for reviews.**

**Alexos Gage & GroowyL**

**Roxy&Danny**

**Her P.O.V**

I sat in the car waiting on my mum to get in and drive us to London. Peyton and I had been kicked out of school for fighting.

I couldn't believe it. Our school was full of fighters, and the first time that Peyton and I started a fight, we got kicked from the school. What I totally didn't understand was our mum.

She was moving us down to London, to go to school there as she was convinced our friends were bad influences.

To be straight about everything, Peyton and I are sisters, and our mum, well; we don't get along with her and with good reasons too.

She had never really listened to us, she didn't care. She had branded our friends bad news from the start, and there was nothing we could do to stop her thinking that way.

I sat with my iPod earphones in my ears, looking out the window. I smiled as I saw my mother walking towards the car, Peyton walking with her although she was arguing with her.

I couldn't help but snicker at the way she looked, Peyton had her arms crossed in a protective sense, as did my mother until they reached the car, Peyton sat in the back with me. Neither of us wanted to sit up front with her, she was the one ruining our lives.

I looked down at my mobile phone, there was a picture on my background, it was of me and my friends, and Peyton.

Peyton was a year older than me, although in our group she wasn't the oldest. Pete was the oldest, followed by Keiron then Peyton, Lillie, then Steph, Kyle then me and Mo were the babies.

I hated having to leave them, they were our family.

In the picture we were all smiling, I was on Mo's back, Lillie was on Kyle's back, Peyton on Keiron's and Steph was on Pete's. We were all smiling. I remembered that we had gotten one of our teachers to take it before we were kicked out.

All because of those cows.

There had been two girls, Peyton and I were enemies with them, I couldn't stand Tracy, and Peyton hated Kelly.

They were snobs, and they were always annoying us.

They thought that it was perfectly ok to push us around, and the minute that they decided to touch us that day, I don't know what happened. I know for a fact that we kicked their asses, but I didn't know what we had done. It was almost like I had blacked out, although I knew I hadn't, I simply just couldn't control my body anymore, and because their parents were oh so rich and amazing, they managed to get us kicked out of the school.

--

We drove along the road, both Peyton and I were listening to our iPods, although we knew our mum was lecturing us, but we weren't listening to her, but she thought we were.

The drive was a long one, and I fell asleep after a while, I just wondered what the school would be like the next day.

**His P.O.V**

I sat in the garden, the boys were mucking around and annoying each other as I sat with my guitar in my hand, I made up random melodies as I hummed along to the beat.

I pushed my curls brown hair out of my face, I had some people telling me that I should straighten it, and that I would look good but I didn't think so. I didn't want to look good anyway.

I thought about my ex, she had dumped me for no reason what so ever, and I didn't know why, she said that she just didn't feel the same, although I knew that she was sleeping with that guy on the rugby team, ah, what was his name... Blake Anderson.

I shivered at the thought of his name, he was annoying and didn't even like most of the girls he dated, he only dated most of them because I had been with them, and I guess you could say that people thought I was the school heartthrob, although, I thought that Dougs had that covered.

I smiled and put down the guitar, running and jumping onto Tom's back as he was wrestling Harry. Dougie sneaking off to probably eat all of Harry's food. Harry kept his food in a certain area of the house as usually, we would just eat anything and everything and he said he 'liked to have his own luxuries' yeah right.

We all lived together, which was fun. Our parents paid the bills, and all we had to do was make sure we went to school.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so we are done with this fic now, but we are just posting. **

**We are hoping a lot that you like it :)**

**Please Review? x**

**Peyton&Dougie**

**Her P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning when my mom opened the door and simply screamed to make me wake up. Roxy was already putting her make up on, she was easy to wake up but I wasn't.

"Good morning sleepy head" she grinned wickedly at me, but I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

I was what you called a night person, I could stay up all night but when I went to bed I would never leave it. I would simply sleep the entire day, and why would this day be any different.

"I don't want to go to school" I groaned but sat up on the bed and tried to open my eyes, Roxy and I were going to start our new school today and I was nervous.

"No one wants to go to school" she said and looked at me again. "But we have nothing to say, we are forced to do as our parents tell us to do"

I groaned again but then walked towards my closet and started getting my clothes out. My clothes was different no, it was the clothes Avril Lavinge had. I loved Avril Lavinge and tried to copy her as much as I could, and Roxy told me that it worked. I had long blond hair and pink lines; my makeup was usually dark but not very dark. And I simply had the same clothes as Avril Lavinge; I picked the clothes I was going to wear.

"What do you think Pey?" I looked at Roxy, she looked great.

She had short black hair with spikes at the back and two piercings. Our mom had freaked out when she saw it but we never cared what she thought.

"You look great" I said and smiled at her, as she grabbed her phone and sat down on her bed again.

Our mom said that she had two rooms so that we wouldn't have to share, but I wanted to share the room with Roxy. She was my sister, and best friend.

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo" I said and began taking my clothes on, I was wearing a skirt and a simple t-shirt with my favorite band.

Blink 182 was legends and I truly loved their music that was one of the differences me and Roxy had, and I was one year older than her.

"Girls you have to go otherwise you'll be late" she screamed, I groaned loudly and then looked at myself in the mirror.

"Were going" Roxy answered, we hated our mom, not only because she forced us to start this school but because of other things to. "Leave before you'll get late to"

Our mom muttered something about rebellion teenagers before shutting the door and driving to work. I was putting my make up on, and Roxy was on the bed sending text messages to our friends.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Kyle" I felt sad for a while, our mom didn't like our friends.

I never understood why, they didn't force Roxy to pierce her tongue or lip. And they certainly didn't force us and made us wear the clothes we did.

"Are you done?" she asked, I nodded grabbed my ipod and cell phone and then started walking to school with her.

"What's your first class?" our mom somehow managed to get our schedules sent from the school already before we moved.

"Biology" she said angrily and I looked down at my own schedule and laughed sarcastically our dear mother even made sure that we had almost no class together.

"I'll see you later" I gave her a quick hug and then started looking for the football field; I figured that if I found the football field I would find my class.

I had PE, with was not my favorite subject, I actually hated this class. I grinned as I saw the class standing in the middle of the field in front of a long man. He looked grumpy and angry, but I didn't care instead I just marched up to him and stood behind him.

"I am disappointed" I heard him scream at the group of students who were now watching me instead of him. "I guess you're the new student? Peyton Stewart, are you planning on playing soccer in those clothes"

I smirked at him and looked at the other students; among them there was a guy who was gorgeous. He had blondish hair, a beautiful smile and I loved his body.

"I'm not planning on joining today's lesson" I said looking at the teacher, he's face was red and it looked like he was going to explode. "But Ill observe your excellent teaching skills from over there"

Without listening to his answer I walked over to a big three and sat down under it. I immediately started listening to music on my Ipod as I watched them run around on the field.

"Hey, I'm Danny Jones" I looked behind me and saw a brown haired guy, I turned my music of and smiled at him, he looked good.

"Hey, I'm Peyton Stewart" I said and shook his hand, he immediately sat down and we watched the guys play soccer.

"So your new here?" he asked but didn't look at me, instead he kept on looking at the guys. "I met your sister"

I smirked.

"You did" I said and smiled at him. "Well since I am new can you tell me who everyone is?"

"Sure" he said and I smiled thankfully. "Someone special you're thinking about?"

"That guy" I said and pointed at the guy, he was now playing without a shirt and I saw the muscles under his skin.

He was a god, he looked like an angel and it felt like no one was worthy looking at him.

"That's Dougie" he said, and kept telling me about something about them living together with two other guys.

From that moment I was in love with Dougie no that was a little too much. But I thought that he was sexy.

"_Found a really sexy guy, ;P I think Im going to like this school. xx"_

**His P.O.V**

Me and Danny was walking home with Harry and Tom, but they walked a few feet in front of us. I hadn't been able to get that girl out of my head; Peyton Stewart was one of a kind.

"What's wrong Dougie?" Danny said and smirked at me, he had been just as weird as me, and the only difference was that he was thinking about Roxy Stewart who was Peyton's sister.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" I said and looked in front of me, they were truly special.

Today at lunch they had ignored the comments they got from Jess and Angie. Although ignore was the wrong word, they had walked to them and said something that made both Jess and Angie look scared and then walked away.

"About that Peyton bird" Danny said and smirked at me, I punched him lightly on the arm. "Nothing to be ashamed of man, she was hot. But not as hot as her sister though"

I smirked at him and continued walking, Tom and Harry were talking eagerly in front of us about something.

"Why don't you ask her out?" I asked Danny, he was a heartthrob although he didn't know it. "I'm sure she'll say yes"

He smirked at me.

"The day you ask Peyton out I'll ask Roxy out" he said and I nodded my head, that's when we both heard someone laughing behind us.

We looked back and saw Peyton and Roxy, I mentally slapped myself. Danny looked like he was doing the same thing, this was just my luck.

"I can't wait for you to ask me out Dougie" she winked at me, and then she and Roxy walked past us.

**Written by GroowyL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is another chapter, I am going to be updating quite a few today, hoping that you like it enough to review :) x**

**Roxy&Danny**

**Her P.O.V.**

I smiled to myself; I was lying on my bed, on my stomach. I thought of back home, I thought of Kyle and Keiron, the others too. They were our best friends, and I would always miss them. I dreamt about the day that I would get to see them again, but for now, I simply had to deal with it, and live in London.

I looked at my phone, waiting for it to ring; Kyle had said he would call.

It began blasting out with my ring tone as I answered it quickly.

"Kyle" I squealed, I hadn't spoken to him, well, heard his voice since we left. I loved his voice, it was always so calming. In a brotherly kind of way, a voice that made you feel safe.

"Hey" He spoke, "What's new?" He asked.

We spoke for a while, just generally catching up and then Peyton walked into the room, she always looked beautiful. Although, she had always been shy when we lived in Scotland, but when we moved here, it was like there was a whole new her, and I liked it.

"Hey" I said as I hung up the phone. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey" She spoke, sitting down in front of the mirror, doing her hair again.

"Gossip!" I squealed, I had to tell her Lillie and Kyle's news.

"Ooh, spill!" She said, she always got excited with gossip, and so did I.

"Lillie and Kyle are dating" I squeaked.

She was just as happy to hear about this as I was.

We talked for a while, and talked about the guys from School, when I realised, I didn't know how old they were.

--

_I walked through the school, looking at my schedule. I knew that I had Biology, and I didn't mind that class. I looked at my map and kept walking in the direction I thought the class was in when I banged into someone._

_I looked up and saw the most beautiful human being ever to cross my path. He was tall with curly brown hair and electric blue eyes, he flashed a smile, which took my breath away. _

_I had seen hot guys before, but he was something extraordinary._

"_I'm so sorry" We both spoke at the same time, causing us to giggle a little, I was blushing like crazy, I felt like such an idiot._

"_I'm Danny, Danny Jones" He said, smiling down at me again._

"_Roxanne Stewart, but never call me that" I said smiling at him aswell, he looked confused but amused at the same time._

"_You can call me Roxy" I said, causing him to smile again._

_We both realised the time and said we had better be off._

"_I'll see you later maybe?" I heard him saying as I turned my head to watch him go, giving him a nod as a reply._

--

I smiled and walked into the school with Peyton, we went straight to our newly assigned lockers to find Danny and Dougie standing over them, they were both smiling broadly and talking. They were laughing and joking, as though they didn't know that they were our lockers.

"Good morning," I said, pushing Danny lightly out of the way. I felt the heat through his shirt onto my hand, I liked touching him.

"Mornin' Rox" He said, smiling at me. I liked his smile, infact, scrap that, I loved his smile.

We spoke for a small amount of time.

"Oh, by the way, how old are you?" He asked me, I wanted to know how old he was but I didn't want to be the one to ask.

"Sixteen" I said, looking down, "Yourself?" I asked, I didn't look him in the eyes as I knew that I would end up blushing madly again, and look like a red light bulb that had caught fire.

"Eighteen" He said. I felt my heart sinking, I didn't think that a guy like him would ever go for a girl like me, we were friends, for now.

**His P.O.V**

I smiled at her, even in the morning she managed to look absolutely beautiful. I had met Peyton the day before, the day that I met her, Roxy, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It came as a shock to me, but I didn't care that I was two years older than her, I knew that I just had to have her, it was ok, I was talking with her and found out a lot.

Peyton was a year older than her, making her Dougs age, her favourite colour was blue, the exact colour of my eyes apparently, he favourite number was 7, she wasn't a virgin, and her favourite movie was 'Dirty Dancing'. I loved talking to her, I loved getting to know her. Everything in my life seemed to be going perfect, and I didn't know why.

At lunch I walked up to the back of the school to find the boys sitting in the field like they usually would be, we didn't like to eat lunch in the cafeteria, there was too many girls that wanted to sit with us, so to their knowledge, we just seemed to disappear.

I looked around, and saw something that caught my eye, there was two people lying down in the long grass. I smiled to myself and walked closer, before they were able to see me, I lay on the grass and began crawling like I was in the army. I knew that it was Roxy and Peyton, and I don't know why I knew.

I crawled up behind them real slowly, they didn't seem to know I was there. I was about to reach out and grab Roxy, and try to make her jump but before I could, she spoke.

"Don't think of it Jones" She said, flipping onto her stomach and looked me in the eyes.

Peyton disappeared with Dougie somewhere in the long grass, and I spoke more with Roxy. She made me laugh, and I made her laugh. I loved the way that I could talk to her, she wasn't like any other girl, I mean yeah, I knew she was lippy and mouthed off to teachers and the occasional student who would annoy her, but I liked her all the same.

I inched closer to her while we were talking, and before I knew it, our faces were millimetre's apart. I went in to kiss her, and noticed her eyes closing too, she was going to kiss me back, when the bell rang, signalling for us to make our way to classes.

We looked into one anothers eyes, and laughed, getting off the ground.

**Written by Alexis Gage **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, yeah, we know that these aren't the longest chapters known to humankind, but does that mean they are not good? Well we like them, and we are hoping that you will see why as well :D x**

**Peyton&Dougie**

**Her P.O.V**

I was sitting by my computer talking to Mo, I hadn't talked to him in a long time and I missed him. Well I hadn't talked to him in two days but that was long enough. Things were changing, I had already heard that Kyle and Lillie were dating; I was happy for them, but sad as well because me and Roxy weren't there to tease them about it.

"_How are things going?"_

I blushed and thought about what had happened yesterday.

_Me and Roxy was laying in the grass, talking about everything._

"_Don't think of it Jones" she said and turned around; I didn't need to look to know that it was him._

_Kyle always said that Roxy had a gift, it was impossible to scare her. She had this radar and she always knew when someone was trying to scare her and who it was._

"_Hey Peyton" I looked next to me and saw that Dougie was laying there smirking at me._

_I smiled at him; I suddenly felt uncomfortable and started pulling my clothes. Then he started tickling me._

"_Stop Dougie" I squealed but he didn't so I started rolling away from him, down the hill and he followed me._

"_Will you kiss me if I do?" he was still tickling me, and I couldn't stop laughing._

"_I'd do as he says" I heard someone say, but didn't see who it was I was just a tad busy at the moment._

"_Yes I will" I pretended to be sad and irritated but I was really happy, he looked happy to._

_He kissed me softly on the lips, and when he started to back away I continued to kiss him. I could hear two or three guys laugh as Dougie pulled away and smirked at me._

"_Will you go out with me?" he asked and helped me up, I thought about it._

_I wanted to go out with him, but our prison guard would probably not allow it. When I said prison guard I meant our mother. Her absolute main goal was to make our life's a living hell but she never succeeded. She managed to make them sometimes horrible and hard but nothing else._

"_I have to talk to my supervisor" I said, he's smiled faded away and the other two guys looked serious. "My mother"_

_He took my cell phone which I had in my hand, did something and then gave it back to me._

"_Here's my number" he smiled and started walking away with the other two guys; I hadn't noticed that the bell had ringed. "Call me"_

_I smirked._

"_By the way I'm Tom and this is Harry" the blond guy called, and laughed. "And please call Dougie"_

I was going to call him sometimes mostly thanks to Roxy who had asked Danny about Dougie. I now knew that Dougies whole name was Dougie Lee Poynter. He had a sister called Jasmine, she lived with his mother and he was seventeen years old.

I laughed to myself and heard that tiny pebbles were being thrown at our window. Roxy was downstairs yelling at our mom because of some reason. I walked to the window and opened it.

**His P.O.V**

She opened the window and looked down, the clock was almost eight pm but Danny convinced me to go here. He somehow found their address but didn't go there, instead he sent me.

"Dougie what are you doing here?" she asked and smirked at me. "Wait a second"

She backed away from the window and I simply stood there and waited, I didn't know what would happen. Then the door opened and she started signaling for me to come. I ran to the door and but stopped next to her.

"Be quiet, Roxy is distracting our mom but we have to sneak past her" she whispered, I simply nodded and seconds later we were running up the stairs to their room.

She sat down on her bed and turned the music on, it was Blink 182 one of my favorite bands.

"You like Blink?" I asked and she nodded, I sat down next to her and smiled.

When I was here I didn't know what to do, was I going to just talk to her or kiss her again. I was thinking about that when she suddenly started kissing me again.

0o0o0o0o0o

"I have to go" I said and started putting my clothes on, she was still laying in her bed looking at me.

Roxy was at the other end of the room sleeping and listening to her ipod and hopefully she hadn't heard anything.

"Do you have to?" she whined, and looked at me. "Can't you stay just a few minutes longer?"

"If you tell me something about yourself" I said and she smiled at me and it looked like she was thinking hard.

"My name is Peyton Stewart" she said and smiled. "I'm seventeen, one year older than my sister Roxy. I love music, I have no favorite food, my favorite band is Blink, and my favorite movie is The Breakfast club"

The door suddenly opened and there stood an older woman, who apparently was Peyton and Roxy's mom.

"Out of my house" she said and walked towards me, but Peyton got in the way and took my hand.

"I'll show him out" she said and I nodded, her mom was actually scary and I didn't want to be left alone with her.

We walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry" she said and smiled apologizing. "I told you she were mine and Roxy's personal prisoner guard"

"Yeah" I said and smiled at her. "I have to go now before she comes down and kills me"

**Written by GroowyL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review a little? Please? They do make us realllyyy happy :D And they encourage us to write more :D x**

**Roxy&Danny**

**Her P.O.V**

I walked through the streets with my iPod in my ears, I couldn't believe that our mum had brought us here, everyone seemed like such goody two shoeses. I was cracking up, it annoyed me that I wasn't at home with my friends, with my brothers and sisters.

They were my family.

I walked further and further without a jacket, not even realising how cold I had gotten. I walked through the wind, it was sharp and cold, but ever so refreshing. I used to go for walks when I felt down before, when we lived in Dundee. I smiled, thinking of how Kyle would always run up behind me if he saw me, hold me, tell me everything was going to be ok.

Everyone who knew us thought that he loved me in a brotherly way, or that he was just a best friend, very few thought he was my boyfriend.

I felt my stomach flipping thinking about him, because I had been stupid and got caught for fighting with Tracy, I had to leave him.

But not before telling him.

_--_

_I knew I was getting kicked out of school, I couldn't stand my mothers gaze any longer. We sat at the dinner table, a deathly silence in place. I looked out the window, it was raining. I sat there thinking about what would happen if I walked out, just ran, went walking, but obviously I would come back, I couldnt leave Peyton with her, she was horrible. I sat still in silence at the table, forking my meal. I wasn't hungry. I sat listening to my iPod, I could feel her glare on me, she thought I was rude and annoying, but I didn't care. I was the way I was because it was me. I didn't care what she thought about it._

_She hadn't always been horrible to us, just ever since our dad died. He had died in a road accident, and left us with her. We were all hurting, but she decided to blame us. We didn't know why, but she did, and so we never got along after that, we were only eight._

_I dropped my fork onto the plate making it clatter and walked out into the rain. I didn't have a jacket, just my shirt. I walked and walked, not stopping to walk back until I felt like I had worked something out._

_I hated keeping a secret from Peyton, but if I told her, I knew she would get drunk, argue with my mum and spit my secret in her face, just to rub it in. She would use it against our mother to put across the point that she couldn't control us._

_I was madly in love with Kyle, yes, Mr Kyle Falconer. And he had told me that he loved me too. But he didn't want me to get in trouble with my mum, so we hid our relationship from everyone._

_A tear slipped down my face as I walked through the rain, in the park. I wanted to tell everyone. Even if I could tell my mum to stop her from shipping us to London, but I knew that it would just give her more incentive to move us away from here._

_I crossed my arms, walking through the now slushy grass._

"_Baby" I heard someone whisper, I knew his voice, but I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to have to tell him that it was the last time he would see me alone. I wanted to be able to run back to his house with him and lay naked in his arms again. I loved the euphoric feeling I got from him._

"_Kyle" I said, turning to look into his big brown eyes, he knew that this was perhaps the last time he would see me, hold me. His arms reached out and grabbed me, holding me tight to his chest. I smiled as he held me, I felt safe, like nothing in the world would harm me._

_He put his hand under my chin, causing me to lift my face and look into his eyes once more, the rain pounding down on us. He smiled and it gave me the ultimate urge to kiss him._

"_I love you" He whispered, right before kissing me. A tear slipped down my face, although he didn't know due to the rain. I didn't want to leave him. It hurt to think that I may never see him again._

"_I love you too" I said through kisses._

_Soft, beautiful kisses in the rain._

_--_

I looked at my phone. I thought about the day that we had taken that photo, Lillie had jumped on Kyle's back before I could, he looked at me as though telling me it was more hassle than it was worth. I had vaguely smiled.

I shoved my hands back in the pockets of my jeans. No one knew about my secret boyfriend, and no one would.

--

I sat in the park, thinking to myself as I heard laughing, I looked around to see Peyton, Danny and Dougie, I didn't know how but I knew she must have argued with the animal herself, and then walked out. Our mum couldn't control us, and moving our location wasn't going to turn us to saints, no way in hell.

I watched them, they hadn't seen me, after all, I was sitting in the park, but I was sitting high up in a tree. I used to love climbing tree's. Mostly with Mo, the thought of this made me smile. All the times that either he had fallen out of the tree causing me to laugh and fall out of the tree too, or he would have tackled me out of tree ran through my head.

I thought about how everyone would be sitting on the grass below us, laughing their heads off as we fell.

I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, I liked Danny, he was so genuine and gorgeous, he was amazing, and knew how to make me laugh, he knew how to make me feel amazing, and go all smiley and blush, but I didn't know if I was quite ready.

To let go of my past.

**His P.O.V.**

I lay on my bed, thinking about Roxy. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl I had liked. She was funny, and always smiling. I felt right with her. I thought back to school, what if Blake seen her? He would be all over her, trying to get her to date him just so he could say that he had taken another girl from me.

I picked up my guitar and began strumming along to a new random tune.

"Hey dude, thats amazing, you should write that down for a song" I heard Tom saying as he came into my room and sat beside me. "Now tell me whats wrong?"

I looked at him, he always knew when there was something I didn't know about, or wasn't sure about, or even when I didn't know what to do about something. And this was almost all three.

"I like Roxy" I said, still playing guitar.

"I know" He said and smiled at me, causing me to blush, was I really that obvious?

"Really?" I asked.

"And I am guessing that you don't know what to do about it?" He spoke lightly and kindly, Tom was always the one you would go to if you had a problem because the other two would most likely laugh because they were trying to be big men.

"Well, kind of, I just don't know if she likes me, so if I ask her out, well, what if she turns me down?"

"I have seen the way she looks at you, in her eyes, she is on a milk diet, where she only drinks milk, and you are her carton" He said, winking at me and leaving the room. I said he was good with advice and problems, I never once said that he wasn't weird.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so this is the last chapter I am updating today, but I will update again in a day or two? I know that both I and GroowyL would love to have a review or two? x**

**Peyton&Dougie**

**Her P.O.V**

"Peyton wake up" my mom came in my room and started shaking me, obviously not caring if she pushed me out of the bed.

"Go to hell" I muttered, but instead of leaving she punched me on the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't talk to me that way" she snapped, I didn't answer instead I turned around and glared at her. "I am your mother and you can't talk to me like that"

"And you're doing such a good job" I stood up and started looking for new clothes. "Now dear mother of mine can you leave so that I can change clothes?"

She didn't leave, but simply stood there and glared at me. Roxy was sitting on her bed looking in front of her, she looked sad. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but couldn't, not with our lovely mother being here.

"What did I ever do wrong?" she snapped to me and glared as I turned around and looked at her. "I mean look at you? We have lived her in three days and you have known this guy for three days and you already have sex with him. I hope he paid you, because with the amount of money you two are wasting on your cell phones I could sure need some money"

I rolled my eyes, Roxy still wasn't listening I don't even know if she was aware of the fact that we were arguing.

"No mother he isn't paying me" I said smiling sarcastically. "But maybe the thing you did wrong was that you blamed me and Roxy when dad died?"

She became slightly pale, and glared at me. I was the only one who talked about our dad, Roxy didn't but I didn't know why. And mom didn't, she simply blamed us for it.

"Don't ever talk about your father again" she whispered, and now stood very close to me, Roxy was now looking at us.

"Why not?" I asked her, I glared at her and almost wished that she would simply drop dead. "No one else around here does, and what do you want me to do forget him?"

"Yes I do want you to forget him" she said, this didn't make me angry but simply sad and hurt. "I want you to never talk or think about him"

Tears were running down my cheeks as she said those words, I was sad and angry with her. How could she even ask me to do such a thing?

"I hate you" I whispered, she was still pale but now I could see the anger in her eyes more clearly. "I wished that you died instead of dad, because if he was still alive we wouldn't be here and everything would be fine"

She slapped me across the face, and that's when Roxy reacted. I understood Roxy, I was the one who actually liked fighting with our mom.

"But he's dead and I'm not" she snapped at me, blood was running down my lip. "Get used to it"

And with that she simply left, I heard the car drive away from our house and simply sat down on the bed. I held my legs close to my chest, and cried about everything.

"Peyton are you ok?" she walked over to me and held her arms around my shoulder, it felt like I was suffocating.

"Let me go please" I whined, and she did, instead she simply sat on the bed and watched me.

I felt guilty, and wanted to tell her that I was sorry but couldn't. Instead I kept on crying and didn't want to go to school, I wanted to bury myself and simply remember how everything was before.

"We have to go to school now" she insisted, I looked at the clock and saw that we were already 30 minutes late.

"I don't want to go to school" I said, I thought that she would simply force me to but she didn't instead she sat down next to me.

"Ok hun" she said and gave me a hug, then she left.

I wanted to ask her why she was sad but didn't. Instead I watched her leave and eventually fell asleep and dreamed about everything, about Keiron, Kyle, Mo and Pete, Lillie, Steph, Roxy and of course Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry.

**His P.O.V**

Me and Danny stood by their lockers the next day to, but they didn't show up. But we said that we would stay until they came and we did. So when Roxy came half an hour late Danny got relieved but I wanted to know where Peyton was.

"Hey Rox" he said and smiled at her; I couldn't help but snicker when I saw the look she had on her face.

"Hey Danny" she said and smiled at him, then smirked at me. "What are you laughing about Poynter?"

"Nothing" I said, I had learned from Steve one of my friends that this girl knew how to fight, I didn't know how he found out but he did.

"Where's that sister of yours?" Danny asked jokingly and then looked at me; he knew what had happened last night.

I had told him everything and he laughed through it all. Afterwards even I could see how funny the situation really was.

"At home" she said and looked down at the floor as if she didn't want to talk about that any more.

"Is she sick?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No she had a big fight with our mom and she decided to skip school today" she said and started taking out books from her locker.

"Can't we skip school to?" Danny asked and grinned wickedly at her; she didn't look at him but simply took her cell phone. "Your mom is working, right?"

"Yeah" she said and smiled at him for the second time today. "But I think that we should let Peyton be alone first, she looked pretty upset"

Danny was happy with that answer and so was I. Of course I was worried about Peyton but if Roxy told us to not go there yet then we wouldn't, after all she knew her sister better than anyone.

**Written by GroowyL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I know I have been updating more recently, but that is to make up for the times where I havent been able to even sit down at the computer and write a paragraph. And to the lovely people who have been reviewing, thank you :D **

**Some of our chapters are really short and are just like stocking fillers, but we are sorry for this, and hope you like them anyways, **

**We love to know what you think about them.**

**Roxy&Danny**

**Her P.O.V**

I couldn't wait to get out of this class, it was half way through school and I was stuck sitting in maths. I looked at the teacher, I missed maths in my old school, I would sit by Kyle and make paper aeroplanes with him, throw things at people and generally muck around.

I missed everything and so I would just sit with my iPod in my ears, listening to music as I looked at the clock, almost urging it to speed up time.

"Do you know your task?" The posh teacher said in my face.

"Eh, yeah" I said, not really knowing what the teacher was talking about, I hadn't listened when he was telling us what to do.

"Then do it?" He said, I didn't like that way he thought he would be able to talk to me and tell me what to do, if he had asked me to do something, I still wouldn't have done it, but he would be a lot closer to getting me to do something for him.

"Or not" I said, I couldn't be bothered and so I walked from the room. I walked through the halls until I met the boys at my locker. Tom and Harry were staying in school, Doug was going over to our house and I was going to Danny's. I walked with him, hand in hand; he looked absolutely gorgeous in his white tie

**His P.O.V**

I walked with her, she was wearing a white button shirt which appeared to be small for her, and a short grey skirt. She wasn't wearing tights and I absolutely loved her legs.

We walked for the short distance back to our house.

"So" She said, I was standing with her in the kitchen, I became quickly aware of how close she was to me, her bare legs were rubbing against me.

I couldnt control myself.

I just had to kiss her.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Hope-Change for the review :D.**

**Hoping to hear from you again :)**

**Peyton&Dougie**

**His P.O.V**

I was walking towards Peyton and Roxy's house, hoping that their mom wouldn't be there. I didn't like that woman, she was scary. And she was the reason I sneaked to the door and knocked.

"I'm coming" she called, the door opened and I walked in without her inviting me in, I just assumed that I was welcome which apparently was wrong. "What are you doing here Douglas?"

I groaned and glared at her jokingly, she knew that my name wasn't Douglas. I had told her that the teachers called me that sometimes but that it wasn't my name.

"That's not my name" I simply said, she shrugged and muttered something that it didn't matter.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, I smirked at her but she didn't say anything instead she sighed deeply and started walking towards their room.

I followed her to her room and sat down next to her. We didn't say anything but simply watched each other, she looked sad just like Roxy did earlier today.

"Roxy told us that you had a fight with your mom" I said, she was holding her legs close to her chest as if she was protecting herself. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing" she said and sighed deeply looking anywhere but at me, I was the only thing in the room she didn't look at.

I walked to her and sat down by her side and smiled, I could see her melt. This caused me to smirk at her.

"You can talk to me" I said and she looked at me hurt and sadness in her eyes. "Just tell me what you were fighting about you'll feel better afterwards"

"You want me to tell you what we were fighting about?" she asked and I nodded and held her hand.

**Her P.O.V**

I took a deep breath and was actually going to tell him when the door opened and no other than my mother came in.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped and I glared at her hoping that she would go and die or just disappear from the surface of earth.

"He is visiting me" I snapped back at her, she was looking at our hands. "But I think we're going out, I'll probably come back sometime"

"If I'm lucky you won't come back at all" she said and looked at me, she truly hated us and even if we hated her as well it still did hurt sometimes or at least I thought so.

"Go die mom" it was the second time today I literally told her that I wanted her to die, and she took it great.

She punched me again, making my lip bleed again.

"Come on Dougie" I said and dragged him with me, he didn't say anything but simply looked at me as we walked on the way.

I stopped by a trashcan, tears were running down my cheeks and I wanted to punch someone or just do something.

"How are you?" he asked, and I snapped I started kicking the trashcan until it broke and then I turned to watch him.

It was raining hard now and I loved the rain.

"That's was my life" I screamed at him. "My mom hate us both, she thinks that we are two no good teenagers who killed the love of her sad life. She also forced us to move here and leave our friends and our real family, and I hate her and wished that she was dead"

I screamed the last part and fell down sobbing, I didn't like showing emotions. The only one I ever told how I felt was Roxy and she was my sister. Dougie walked towards me and started caring me bridal style.

He didn't talk but simply carried me while singing softly on a song I've never heard before. I didn't care where we were going so I fell asleep.

"What happened?" I didn't want to open my eyes and I didn't need to either.

We were obviously at Dougie, Tom, Danny and Harry's house. They all lived together and their parents paid everything.

The one standing in the door was Tom, I recognized his voice. I wondered if Roxy was there, but then chose not to think about it. I didn't want to bother her; me fighting with mom was normal, this time wasn't different in any way.

"I'll tell you later Tom" Dougie whispered, he thought that I was still sleeping.

He started walking again and then I laid on a couch with a blanket over me. I fell asleep again, and dreamed about Kyle, Keiron, Mo, Pete, Lillie, Steph and Rox, my best friends.

**Written by GroowyL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I hope you like this, feel free to review?:D**

**Roxy&Danny**

**Her P.O.V**

I lay in his arms, in his bed. I didn't want to go home, I didn't like it there. The only thing that actually stopped me from running away, was Peyton. Not only was she my sister, but she was my absolute best friend.

I lay in his arms and felt his breathing on my neck, I felt bad for it not being Kyle, but I felt good, because I had found Danny.

Danny made me smile at all times, and I knew that I was beginning to fall in love with him.

**His P.O.V**

I looked down at her still and fragile like body, I smiled as I held her close to me, I could feel every inch of her body and it only made me want to hold her, protect her to my best ability.

I looked down on her back as I felt her breathing continue at the same pace and saw a large purple bruise. I touched it lightly with my hands and felt her jumping, she looked me dead in the eye, as though I wasn't supposed to have seen it.

She mumbled something about talking to Peyton about Kyle, but I didn't know what she had really said.

I just hoped she was ok.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is another one, for those reviews we've had. Just want to say, love you:D**

**Peyton&Dougie**

**His P.O.V**

I was sitting by the tv with Tom and Harry thinking about Peyton when Roxy almost fell down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow guys" she said and then left, we didn't have any time to respond.

I watched the door and then looked back at the tv again. There was something wrong and it bothered both Peyton and Roxy but I had no idea what it was.

"She was in a hurry" Tom said lightly, all I could do was nod, cause then Danny came down and saw down next to us.

"I think there's something wrong" I said, if Danny had noticed as well the guys wouldn't laugh at me, but if he hadn't then they would.

Not that I cared, I knew that something was off and I don't care if they agreed with me or just thought that I was ridicules.

"I think so to" Danny said and looked at me, Tom and Harry immediately did the same thing, if this weren't so serious I would ask them if they were twins or something.

Cause they did absolutely everything, on the same time. Maybe not everything but things like this anyway.

"What is weird?" I asked Danny, he shrugged but I knew that he knew that something was wrong, he just didn't know if he was going to tell us.

"Roxy has a bruise" he simply said, I was about to say that everyone has bruises there was nothing weird with that. "And when I touched it she looked scared, then said something about talking to Peyton about some Kyle guy"

Tom and Harry looked just as confused as I felt both of them staring at me expecting as if they were waiting for me to talk.

"Yeah and when I went home to Peyton and Roxy's house, their mom came" I said and stopped thinking back at the moment where their mom had punched Peyton. "And their mom punched Peyton"

They all just stared at me, they probably didn't believe me. I sighed deeply and then looked at the door, I actually hoped that it would open and Peyton would run in and tell me everything. Danny was probably whishing the same thing although he wanted Roxy instead of Peyton.

"We have to talk to them" Danny said and I nodded.

**Her P.O.V**

Dougie had carried me home and I now sat in my bed talking to Keiron. He was one of the persons I could talk.

"What's wrong hun?" he asked, I had called him crying my eyes out for no apparent reason, I still had no idea why I was crying.

Calling him was the first thing I came up with, Roxy was still over at Danny's and I didn't want to interrupt them.

"I miss you guys" I whined, that's all it took for him to start crying a little to, this wasn't weird.

The guys could cry if they wanted to, we didn't like when they tried to be manly and hold their tears in.

"We miss you to" he said and I couldn't help but laugh a little at us, we were both sobbing and could hardly talk. "That's all you wanted to say?"

I stopped crying and smirked, although he didn't know that.

"You got other things to do?" I asked, he mumbled yeah and then didn't say anything more. "What things?"

"Meeting the others in five minutes" I stopped smiling and felt tears run down my cheeks again but I didn't say anything.

"You better go then" I said and pretended to sound happy, hopefully it worked. "Tell them that me and Roxy misses them"

"Sure hun, bye"

I hung up and then the door opened and Roxy came in, she was breathing heavily as if she had been running all the way here.

"I need to talk to you" she said and sat down on her own bed.

**Written by GroowyL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Roxy&Danny**

**Her P.O.V**

I sat on the bed in silence, I knew that Peyton was waiting for me to start talking, she had no idea what I was going to say, and although I knew that she wouldn't go away and tell Keiron and everyone else, I didn't want her to think that she could because they would already know, because they didn't.

She looked worried, as if I was stupid enough to out and get myself pregnant or something like that, which was totally not true. I smiled over at her weakly. And she managed to smile back.

"Oh spit it out you're making me worried" She said, I knew although she had snapped at me that she didn't mean to. I looked at her even more now, her lip had obviously been bleeding, and it didn't take me two seconds to work out who had done it.

"I know that you might not believe me, but I need to know that you wont tell anyone, that you won't even talk to him about it, do you understand?" I asked her, I knew that if I asked her to keep something secret she would, but if you didn't ask her, then she would think it was ok to tell people, because you hadn't said not to.

"Of course hun, you know I wouldn't ever do something if you didn't want me to" She said, she sounded calm, although I knew that deep down she was still worried about me, and she had every right to be, she was my older sister and she was looking out for me.

"Kyle and I.." I started, and just when I was about to continue, I realised how hard it was to talk about him without crying. "We were kinda together" I said, a tear rolling down my face.

"So you have been sad because you miss him?" She asked, she had obviously forgotten all about the whole Kyle and Lillie thing.

"Yeah, and I love him, and I think I love Danny, and Lillie, and oh" I said, stuttering through tears. Peyton moved across the room to where I sat and held me close to her. I managed to calm myself down a little before talking again.

"Do you feel like Lillie should have known, and so you are angry about that, and you feel like your betraying Kyle although you broke up?" She asked, still smiling kindly at me. Somehow I didn't understand why we totally understood each other.

"Yeah, and no" I said, "Lillie didn't know about us, but she does now, but I told her not to worry because I have Danny and Kyle knows about Danny, and I just, I don't know, you know? I want to be with Danny, but I keep thinking of Kyle, and I know if I was with Kyle I would keep thinking of Danny." I sobbed.

Although Peyton held me close and made me know that everything would be ok.

**His P.O.V**

I didn't totally understand what was going on. I sat at the table totally confused, and I knew that the boys knew I was confused because of the look on my face, and the fact they were all snickering and trying not to laugh.

"So, you're saying we can get signed if we move to America?" I asked, I didn't understand. Basically, to my knowledge, a record company had approached us and asked us if we would like to be signed, and of course our first instincts were yes, but then we thought about it, it meant moving to America, leaving the girls, leaving our friends and families. I didn't know.

"Yes" The man in the flashy suit said to me.

"I need to think about this you guys" I spoke up, and they all agreed that we would. Dougs and I also knew we would have to talk to the girls.

--

I sat on the grass, waiting for Roxy, Peyton was sitting by the swings with Dougie, I looked at them and smiled, he was talking to her, and probably about the whole 'bruises and punching' thing.

I waited for a while more and then I felt her thumping her body down beside mine.

"Sorry I'm late, Kyle called to catch up" She said, I smiled at her; I loved her a lot now, more than any other girlfriend I had had.

"It's ok, and sorry, but who's Kyle?" I asked, this was the guy that she had been mumbling about, and if he or any other guy was hitting her, or hurting her, I wouldn't be able to control my anger. I wasn't a fighter, but I protected those I loved.

"Oh, he's a friend from Scotland, one of those we left" She said, looking down, she looked sad at the mentioning of his name, but not in a hurting way, more like a kind of way in which she missed him.

"Best friend?" I asked; I knew what it was like to lose a best friend, Blake and I used to be best friends, until he started the whole stealing girlfriend's thing.

I wrapped my arm around her, I was still worried about her meeting Blake and liking him better, but I didn't want to worry too much in case she caught onto it.

"Yeah, yeah he was" She spoke, picking grass and pulling it apart in a childish manner.

"Baby" I said, getting her attention as she picked at the grass at her feet.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling up at me as she continued what she was doing.

"I was wondering if you could explain the bruise." I asked, I wasn't too sure what to say to get her to talk about it, but when she sighed, I took it as a sign that she would tell me.

"Well, you won't believe me, but my mum did that. She beats us; kicked me in the back and that's how I got it. She ruins our lives, so if she hates you, I'm sorry. Basically she blames us for our dad's death, although we weren't with him and it was a road accident, but it doesn't stop her. She doesn't care about us, hates us, and she only moved us here because she hated our friends, no matter how much she says it was a new start" She sighed, still looking at the grass.

I couldn't say I understood, because I didn't, I was just glad that she felt she would be able to talk to me.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Peyton&Dougie**

**His P.O.V**

She had told me everything that had happened to their family and I told her about America. Then we went home to my place, and right now we were in my bed. I held her close to me and wished that this would never end.

I now knew everything about Peyton, and it felt good that she trusted me enough to tell me everything.

"What are you thinking about baby?" I asked, she hadn't said anything in a long time but had simply looked in front of her.

She sighed deeply and then turned around and looked me in the eyes. My arm was as glued to her waist.

"About Roxy and the record company thing" she said and I smiled at her, I knew that she was going to tell me more very soon. "I'm worried about Roxy and I feel guilty, she is my little sister and it's my responsibility to make sure that she doesn't get hurt, and I fail every time our mom hits her"

I didn't know what to say, just because she had told me about everything it didn't mean that I knew how it felt. I saw that she was worried about Roxy, and I knew how she felt in that way.

"She knows that you do your best" I said and kissed her hair and held her close to me. "And I know what you mean, about wanting to protect your younger sister but some things you just can't protect her from"

**Her P.O.V**

"What are you thinking about more, baby?" he asked and I looked down from his face and at something else.

"I think that you should go to America" I said and felt tears burn behind my eyes but I wasn't going to cry.

"What, you want me to leave you?" he asked and I shook my head and pressed myself even closer to him.

"No" I said fast and took his hands. "But I want you to be happy, and I know that going to America will make you happy"

He didn't answer but instead looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I was going to miss him like crazy, but at the same time I wanted him to be happy. And most of all I wanted him to be safe.

"What if I'm happy with you?" he asked and I smiled at him, he simply returned it and I kissed him.

"You never answered my question" he complained and carefully pushed me of him.

"Shut up Dougie" I said and kept kissing him, this time he didn't interrupt but simply kissed me back.

**Written by GroowyL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Roxy&Danny**

**Her P.O.V**

I had told Danny that Kyle was my best friend, and so technically, I had lied in a way, he was so much more, but it would only make Danny down.

I lay in my bed, when my phone began to ring, I looked at the screen.

_Kyle Calling..._

I answered; I loved hearing him talking to me.

"Hello?"

"_Baby! I love you" _I heard him shouting through the phone, he was obviously drunk.

"No, you love Lillie" I said to him, it hurt like someone stabbing you, but I had to say it, I didn't need Kyle, I had Danny.

"_Yeah, but you're my baby." _He sobbed, I couldn't stand to hear him cry, but I didn't like him bottling things up either. It was almost as if I melted under him, but Danny had that affect on me too.

"Kyle, I can't have you talking to me like this, it hurts, cause I can't have you, you are dating Lillie" I said, a tear slowly slipping down my face, our mother was working late and Peyton lay in her bed with her earphones blasting music into her ears, so no one heard me but Kyle.

"_But, but I love you" _I heard him talking again; the music on his side of the phone had died down, which meant he had walked away from the party, for me.

"I love you too, but I'm with Danny now" I sobbed.

"_Danny shmanny, run away with me?"_

I actually considered it for some time. But Peyton made me smile when she began dancing in her bed and miming the words, I knew I couldn't leave her, I just couldn't do it.

"I can't, I love you, I'm sorry" I said, hanging up the phone quickly.

Slowly crying myself to sleep.

--

"_Mum, no please I'm sorry" I heard Peyton screaming, she was nine years old again, it was almost like I was watching a fast replay of our lives, Peyton being locked in the downstairs cupboard, screaming fights, physical fights, hurtful words. Everything I didn't want to remember I did._

_She kept on hitting us, although we didn't know how to make anything better. No one knew._

_None of our friends, our gran, cousins, nothing. No one._

_We felt so alone, and didn't know what to do. _

_And so when we decided enough was enough, we were done apologising, we acted out._

_She apparently hated us for being 'rebellious teenagers' but we knew why she hated us. And she had no proper reason either._

_I watched as the girls walked through the streets, The younger one (me) jumped on a boys back, I knew him, it was Kyle. All of the others were walking up ahead of them, they walked down an alley, he had her against the wall, kissing her with feelings, and when I looked down now, I knew he loved her. _

--

I awoke with the light streaming into my bedroom through the window, trying not to think of the dream I had just awoken from, we never really went to school now, we couldn't be bothered. It was almost like we were taking a stand against our mother by not going.

I heard the front door being knocked on and walked down the stairs to get it, grabbing Danny's jumped on my way down there, just to keep me warm in the English weather.

"Yeah?" I said, answering the door to Danny. "Oh hey!" I said, hugging him tightly, although he looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, not knowing what he was going to say.

"I think you should sit down" He spoke ever so lightly. I could feel the blood draining from my face, leaving me pale.

"If you're going to break up with me..." I started and he actually looked shocked.

"I am doing no such thing.. well" He said.

"Spit it out" I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes, but I didn't want to cry until he told me what was going on.

"We, well, the boys and I got signed.." He started.

"Oh my god, thats amazing!" I squealed, hugging him tighter.

"Only.. in America" He spoke, and the more he did so, the more I didn't want to listen.

Would he really leave me?

**His P.O.V**

I stood in my bedroom, packing my things, I had gotten to know the most amazing girl ever, and I wanted to help her with her mum, I wanted to whisk her away from her life, just so she would be safe, but I couldn't.

I couldn't help but be angry with myself, I was really going to leave her.

I sat on my bed, everything packed when there was a light knock on my door.

"What" I mumbled into my hands. I didn't know what to do. It was possibly the love of my life, or my life.

"Dan, it's time to go" I heard Harry speaking. I almost wanted to wait a couple of minutes more. But it was obvious that Roxy didn't want to hear it.

She knew I was leaving her, and I didn't know when I would be back.

**Her P.O.V**

I packed a small bag of my things, money, iPod, phone, food, clothes, and walked to the edge of my bedroom door. I had finally plucked up the courage with Peyton to run away, to run home.

I walked to the top of the stairs, our mother was out, and she would probably be glad when she got back and found us gone.

"You ready hun?" I heard Peyton before looking down the staircase and saw her standing at the bottom smiling up at me.

"Yeah" I whispered.

--

We were driving along and as I looked around with Peyton driving, I looked at the signs, I saw the sign for the airport and grabbed the steering wheel, guiding her onto the road to the airport.

"Are you crazy?" She yelled.

"I need to say goodbye to Danny" I whispered.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	14. Chapter 14

**Peyton&Dougie**

**His P.O.V**

I sat next to Tom looking down at my cell phone; I was watching a picture of her. The girl I loved, who would do absolutely anything to protect her sister.

"You ok Doug?" I didn't look up but kept looking at the picture of her, and Roxy.

Before I had any time to respond someone screamed my name, I looked up and saw Peyton. Roxy was also there although she was running towards Danny.

"Peyton what are you doing here?" I asked as she took her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye and good luck" she said, I smirked at her. "So good bye and good luck, I believe in you"

"Will you be here when I get back?" I asked and she shook her head. "What?"

She nodded her head but didn't let go of me, and I was holding her so close to my body so that she probably couldn't let go even if she wanted to.

"In Dundee making sure that my sister is safe" she said and I smiled proudly at her. "But if you ever want to talk, just call me ok?"

"I don't think I will" I said and she immediately dropped her hands and tried to get away from me. "I would miss you too much"

"Doug, Dan we have to go" Tom said and looked at us, even he looked sad he probably understood since he had a girlfriend of his own.

She dropped me and punched me lightly on the chest while smirking.

"Do your thing rockstar" she said and kissed me lightly again. "Promise that you'll call me when you get back"

"Promise" I said and kissed her once more, then walked after Tom and Harry.

Danny came soon after me; you could see that he was sad. He looked like he was going to cry, which I wanted to but didn't.

"You ok Dan?" I asked he didn't respond but simply looked back at the two girls, Roxy and Peyton Stewart; we would miss them so much.

**Her P.O.V**

I didn't cry but simply had my arms around Roxy she was my little sister and this was my way of protecting her.

"Let's go" I said as the flight disappeared, they were gone on their way to America where they would make it and get famous.

We walked to the car and then started driving, but if felt like we had forgotten something. But I ignored it and kept driving. She fell asleep but I kept driving, I was tired but didn't want to stop. Our dear mother might follow us, because even if I didn't say that to Roxy there was a small chance that she would follow us.

"Hey Pete" I had called him mostly because I wanted to tell them that we were on our way, since we didn't have any where to live.

"Hey Peyton, how's life treating you these days?" he asked and I snickered quietly, it was good talking to him again.

"Good Pete, I got some news for you" I said and smiled, Roxy was still sleeping or I thought so at least. "Were on our way, but won't arrive yet. But when we do, can we live at your place for a few days"

"Of course hun" he said. "Keiron is coming, I have to go, bye"

I dropped my cell phone in my lap and continued driving; staying awake was easy so I had no trouble just driving for hours.

"Have you been driving all this time?" Roxy looked up at me, and I nodded without looking at her, I was starting to feel sick.

The food I had been eating was going up and down, and it felt like I was in a roller coaster. She didn't say anything, and I didn't ask anything.

"Your face is green" she suddenly said, I pulled over to the side as fast as I could and ran out of the car, then puked.

I heard a door open and then slam shut and the next thing I knew Roxy was getting my hair out of my face. I cursed under my breath, this was wrong again. I was the one who was supposed to take care of her, not the other way around.

"You ok?" she asked and looked at me suspiciously, but I nodded and then walked towards the car again.

"I'm fine" I said as she got in the car. "Let's go"

**Written by GroowyL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Roxy&Danny**

**Her P.O.V**

I sat in the car, not knowing where we were going. I wanted to tell Peyton that I wanted to go back to Dundee, but I didn't think she would agree on that, she would just say that it would be too much trouble for Danny and I.

I thought about him, what he would be doing, how he would be feeling.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and removed it quickly, realising I had two messages, one from Kyle, and one from Danny.

_I love you Pebbles, Kyle x_

_I love you Baby, Danny x_

That was weird.

**His P.O.V**

I sat on the plane with my eyes shut, every time I closed my eyes I saw Roxy, and considering I wasn't supposed to have my phone out, it would have to do.

I thought about her, the way she felt, smelt, smiled everything.

I couldn't help loving her, and I hurt leaving her.

**Sorry it's short.**

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	16. Chapter 16

**Peyton&Dougie**

**Her P.O.V**

I had been driving the entire night when Dougie called me. And just in time, I needed something to keep me awake, and sense Roxy was asleep I couldn't really ask her.

"Hey baby" he said. "I miss you"

"Miss you to" I said, my eyes were hurting and I had to force myself not to fall asleep, staying up all night was easy.

But even I had my limits.

"You sound tired" he said and sounded worried, I smiled and then looked over at Roxy making sure that she was asleep.

"Were on our way to Dundee" I said, the next thing I knew I was on speaker and three of the guys were almost screaming in my ear.

They all wanted to know what we were doing there, why we couldn't come with them and a lot of other things.

"Were going there because our friends and real family is still there" I said, but then mentally slapped myself. "You're our family to but we couldn't go with you guys to America"

Dougie obviously disagreed but Tom on the other hand agreed, not because he didn't want us to come but because he knew how bad I would feel.

"So I decided that we would go back to Dundee" I said, the next thing I knew Danny was screaming in the phone.

"What do you mean you decided what about Roxy?" he snapped at me sounding irritated and angry. "You just decided without asking her?"

"I'm doing what I think is the best thing to do Danny" I said to him trying to keep calm. "If she told me that she wanted to run away with you I would gladly let her, cause as long as she's nowhere near our so called mother I'm happy"

They got quiet and I looked at Roxy, she was no longer sleeping but I didn't know how long she had been faking.

"You ok baby?" Dougie asked and I nodded before realizing that he wasn't there and couldn't see if I nodded.

"Just tired that's all" I said, talking about this and remembering everything that we've been through had that effect on me.

"You need to sleep a little baby" he said, I drove to the side and got out of the car, then laid down in the backseat still with Dougie on the phone.

"I have to go now Doug" I whispered and yawned, then closed my eyes. "Don't forget us guys"

**His P.O.V**

She fell asleep and I hung up and then looked in front of me thinking about this. Did we really make the right choice? This was our big chance, but was it really worth everything we had to sacrifice.

"What are you thinking about Doug?" Harry asked, he sat next to me looking at a movie, I had never seen it before but it was good.

If liked that sort of movies, which I obviously did.

"Everything" I simply said, Harry was good at giving advices sometimes, but Danny and Tom were better.

All of them said that I sucked at giving advice, I didn't know if that was true. But I didn't think that it was true.

"She practically told you to leave" he said, I had told Danny what Peyton said about the America thingy and he told Harry.

"She didn't want me to lose this opportunity" I said and looked at him. "This might be my only chance, this only happens one time in your life, but at the same time I love her"

I groaned and cursed under my breath, everything was so complicated.

**Written by GroowyL**


End file.
